Life as a Whitebeard Pirate
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: The Whitebeard Pirates may be the strongest crew in the world, but they are a crew all the same, just not like most pirates out there: they are a family. A family with many stories to tell that the world would have trouble associating the so called strongest crew in the world with.
1. Moniker

**Edit:** As I am obsessed with the Whitebeard Pirates and can't stop having ideas for short scenes involving them, I've decided to turn this into a one-shot and drabble collection, and from now on I'll post all the short things I write about the crew in here.

I got this idea out of nowhere and had to write it. I hope you like it, and thanks to Aerle for betaing it :)

* * *

**Moniker**

Edward Newgate swung the pole, the remaining part of his bisento that had broke during the previous battle, around, sending a group of unfortunate marines flying straight into the ocean.

The men around him hesitated visibly, some of them going as far as to take a step back, and clung to their weapons, though most of them had already run out of bullets.

He heard screams further down the deck and out of the corner of his eye saw the telltale blue flames of the brat's ability.

Marco was a teenage brat that had been a cabin boy on an enemy pirate ship until a week ago, when both that ship and the one Newgate was part of the crew had fought with what could only be deemed tragic consequences. The two ships had received substantial damage, enough to make them sink. The two devil fruit users had escaped on a boat. Or, more accurately, Newgate had escaped on a boat, having been unable to find any living crewmember on his way out of the sinking ship, and a blue bird had landed on board, turning into the brat. The two had recognized the other wasn't part of his crew but, after exchanging some insults and threats, had decided to cooperate. Newgate had a boat and Marco had rescued a very nice looking crate of food, so it seemed only logical to stay together.

They had floated aimlessly, unable to find any islands in the vast Grand Line with no log pose to guide them, until an hour ago when the brat came back from one of his flights announcing he had spotted a ship. A marine ship.

The marines hadn't even thought they were a threat to them, and the two pirates hadn't planned to attack them, just to ask for help, taking advantage of the fact that neither of them were wanted criminals. Then someone on board, probably the now dead commodore that had commanded the ship, had decided they looked like criminals and ordered to sink them.

Newgate had been impressed and very surprised when the brat took all the cannonballs head on without getting even a scratch and then, when Marco had flown to the ship, the marines had fired almost all their ammunition trying to take him down. Once the ocean trembled below them, there had been terrified screams.

"Oi, Pops! I got some stuff!" Came Marco's yell right before he landed next to him. 'Pops' was how the brat had taken to calling him around the time Newgate started to call him 'son'. Certainly, this wasn't what he had had in mind when he said his dream was to have a family, but Newgate realized Marco was a son he liked to have.

"Log pose?" Marco nodded. "Food?"

"Yeah, and some maps, a den den mushi, and all that. We're ok to go."

Newgate looked around, at the marines that hadn't really tried to attack during the short conversation and the destroyed deck due to the few small earthquakes he had decided to summon.

"What about them?"

Marco chuckled and smirked at him.

"They won't be able to follow, I broke their rudder, but if you want to kill them…"

There were yelps at Marco's suggestion, and more men scrambled to get away from them. Newgate laughed.

"Nah, let's go."

* * *

Edward Newgate ran his hand over his chin, satisfied at the soft feeling of skin under his fingers. It had been really annoying, during their days adrift, to not even have a pocket knife. Luckily now they were well supplied of anything they might need until their first stop and, thanks to Marco's surprisingly good navigation skills, they were also well in their way to the next island.

A chuckle drew his attention to his son and only other occupant of their small boat, and he found the boy looking straight at him, newspaper in hand.

"What?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow at Marco, who chuckled again.

"You might want to grow the beard again, Pops." And he raised a sheet of paper that turned out to be one of the wanted posters that came with the newspaper.

Edward Newgate, _Whitebeard_, burst out laughing.

"The hell I'm growing that again." He stated, laughed some more, and then added: "Though I wouldn't mind a moustache."


	2. Day Off

I wrote this _the same day_ than Moniker, and that's when I decided I would end up with my profile full of drabbles if I posted them separately. I have a lot of those but the new ones will be contained here :)

Thanks to Aerle for betaing :)

* * *

**Day Off**

Being First Division Commander and first mate of the Whitebeard Pirates meant a lot of responsibilities. Being First Division Commander, first mate and the user of a devil fruit that made it impossible for him to get drunk meant _a lot_ of responsibilities. Since that particular side effect of his ability had been discovered, Marco had been pronounced the babysitter of drunks, especially when they were on an island, and his main mission was to make sure no one did something _too_ stupid while inebriated.

During his many years occupying the position, Marco had witnessed the most ridiculous of occurrences, ranging from the time a group of idiots had raided a local marine base to take photos of themselves naked and send them to marine headquarters, to the time he had been forced to stop a mass wedding that over a hundred men of the crew had decided to have amongst themselves. Everybody marrying everybody, of course.

Today, however, after three days of nonstop partying in the island they were now at, Marco had decided he really needed a break from his exhausting job.

He just hoped Thatch and the dozen other men with him wouldn't later regret their brand new tattoos of the marines' symbol on their asses.


	3. A Proud Older Brother

Here I am with another short scene. It's sooner than I expected to post it, but inspiration for my other stories refuses to come, and I wanted to update somethins, so here we are. Beta-read by Aerle :)

* * *

**A Proud Older Brother**

Thatch frowned. He understood being a proud older brother, he had been in that position plenty of times. He understood being proud of a brother's wanted poster, he had been in that position plenty of times as well. But there was a limit to what being a proud brother could justify.

Having your brother's first wanted poster enlarged around a hundred times, printed on a lot of smaller papers because there was no way to get that on a single one, and covering half the deck of the Moby Dick with it was clearly going overboard. Just as Ace had gone when Marco had seen his handiwork. The rest of the crew had been too overcome by a mix of horrified shock and awe at seeing the rookie's contagious grin taking over a good portion of deck to even glare at the proud brat.

At least it would be Ace's job to clean up the mess. There had been an unanimous refusal to strip even one of the papers off.

Now they only had to wait for Namur to fish the brat out of the water and hope Marco wouldn't kick him in again, as he had done a second time when Ace had refused to strip his little brother's oversized wanted poster off the deck.

Ace was too stubborn for his own good.

* * *

I'd wanted to try writing Ace being proud of Luffy for some time now. I'd really appreciate any feedback :)


	4. Doctor's Orders

**Doctor's Orders**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" That yell, followed by various very ominous sounding crashes was heard throughout the entirety of the Moby Dick.

Marco the Phoenix bolted down from his seat on one of the ship's railings and rushed inside, passing on his way groups and single individuals that were most definitely fleeing in the opposite direction. Doctors, nurses and pirates that had been recovering at the infirmary, some of them that shouldn't be running seeing what body parts they had bandaged, all ran to the door Marco had just passed as if their lives depended on it. And, truth be told, they might.

Marco entered through the infirmary door and skidded to a halt in the middle of it, glancing around for a moment to take in the upturned beds and carts, the couple of ripped curtains and the cowering doctor in one corner faced by an irate Ace two feet away.

"Take that back." The young pirate bit out through gritted teeth. The doctor pressed himself harder against the wall, as if he was trying to merge with it.

"B-But I can't! You really have-"

"The hell I do!"

Marco lunged forward and wound his arms around Ace, restraining him before he could jump at the trembling man.

"Let go, you asshole!" The boy yelled, setting himself on fire in an attempt to break free. Marco's flames responded, covering the blazing red fire with their own blue, and the blond had to cover his legs on haki so the kicks Ace aimed there wouldn't make him flinch before he could heal and give the brat a chance to escape.

"Get some handcuffs!" He ordered the terrified doctor, who scurried to the drawer where they kept some kairoseki handcuffs in case of emergency.

"Let go of me, Marco! I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

"Put them on!" Marco ordered, but the doctor was frozen in place, cuffs loosely held in one hand, as he stared in terror at the irate Ace who was becoming harder to restrain without hitting him.

Luckily, at that moment Fossa came running through the door, brought here by the screams as Marco had and, quickly assessing the situation, took the handcuffs from the doctor and trapped one of the young man's wrists with them.

Ace sagged against Marco, the draining effect of the stone halting his struggles, and the first division commander took the chance to address the doctor.

"What happened?"

The man gulped visibly and took a step back. Marco tightened his hold around Ace, not needing to see his face to know he had his most murderous look on.

"W-With the injuries Ace received at the battle he has to allow his stomach to recover. He will have to be on a bland diet for two months."

Ace growled. Fossa raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Marco: it seemed they would have to start a new type of Ace-watching.

With some luck this would teach the brat not to run recklessly at opponents with pointy kairoseki weapons.

* * *

This story has been inspired by my current situation. I went to the dentist on Monday, she put this horrible wire right over my tongue connecting my molars from both sides of the mouth to move some teeth and now I can't swallow (can barely move my tongue and it hurts when I do), so I'm limited mostly to liquids.


	5. Secret Operations

It just got past midnight here and it's now May 20, which means it's my birthday :D (and I feel old now.) Last year I celebrated it by posting a lot of updates at the same time, and this year I've decided to do the same because I don't usually receive many birthday presents (and even less in person) and reviews make me happy, so I want them :D

Beta-read by Aerle :)

* * *

**Secret Operations**

They say it is impossible to keep something secret on a ship, where so many people live together, but the truth is that, with adequate planning and help, it is possible to keep a secret. At least from a select group of people.

For years now, the nurses of the Moby Dick have insisted that Whitebeard can't drink booze, but all their attempts so far to prevent it have failed. First they tried to directly take it away from him, but getting the feared pirate to do something he doesn't want to is no easy feat, and in less than a day they realized they couldn't manage it that way.

Their next strategy involved having the cooperation of the rest of the crew to keep the captain away from any alcoholic drinks, but all the pirates sympathized with Whitebeard's predicament and refused to help. Not even Marco, their responsible first mate, agreed to assist them.

Their last strategy was to block any oc these drinks from reaching the captain, taking advantage of the fact that no one wanted to be in the nurses' bad side. It worked. For a week. After that Whitebeard began to acquire booze somehow, and it is this phenomenon that had to be kept secret at all costs.

Izo looked around the doorframe to see Thatch flirting with a group of giggling nurses and gave the signal. Marco, calm and slightly bored expression in place and a folder in hand, approached the rest of the nurses, sitting on a circle not far from the captain's chair -the man was drinking his last bottle of sake-, sat with them and began to ask about the supplies that had to be bought at the next island.

At Izo's next signal, Haruta darted out from another door and mere seconds later there was a huge bag next to the captain's chair that contained three gigantic bottles of sake.

They should last for some days.


End file.
